


privately owned galaxies

by stainedjam



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainedjam/pseuds/stainedjam
Summary: Bennett liked Felix’s attitude. He didn’t beat around the bush or mince his words, upfront and unforgivably brash. He didn’t understand much about the new life he'd been thrust into, but Felix was a familiar constant. And a nice one to look at, at that.And the Captain was good, real different to the usual types that came through. Felix might not have been able to put a finger on what it was - somewhere between how nice he was to Felix without asking for anything in return, and how he didn’t seem to care about the Board, or try to preach to Felix about how they’d all be dead without it.Fuck the Board.two grown men pining over each other, what else can i say?
Relationships: Male Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Felix Millstone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	privately owned galaxies

It was hard not to take notice of the Captain of the Unreliable. Distinctive, with his stark white hair, the Captain drew attention from most the denizens of the Groundbreaker, and Felix was no exception.  
For all that Felix was preoccupied with not getting arrested, he found his gaze locked on the stranger. 

He was the kind of person that bartenders would comment on not being from round these parts, Felix reckoned. There was a definite something that marked him as an outsider, even if Felix couldn’t put his finger on what exactly that something was. 

  
Felix was no stranger to trouble. Some might say that it seemed to follow him, but Felix knew better. Trouble didn’t follow him, but he didn’t go looking for it neither - no, Felix made the trouble. There weren’t many people who could boast about taking out their foreman with a tossball stick, that was for sure.   
But, as everybody was quick to remind him, it wasn’t something to be proud of. Felix was violent, he was a liability, and everybody would just be better off without him. 

He’d heard it all a million times; come to expect it, in fact, from just about everyone.  
That’s why Felix soured when the Captain approached him. Another corporate asshole coming to scold like a misbehaving kid, huh? As if he hadn’t had enough of that already today, between the Mardet and that Board-loving Bastard. And he’d thought that the stranger had been a different kind. That showed him up for judging so quickly.

Defensiveness came easy, it would’ve almost been abrasive if the Captain hadn’t smiled at him in that way, a laugh in his throat when Felix quickly - almost proudly - admits to broadsiding his Foreman with a tossball stick.   
Alright, maybe he was a little different after all. 

  
Felix was a flame, the Captain thought. He saw a little bit of himself in the young man. Bright, bold, and just a little bit dangerous.  
Perhaps he should’ve found comfort in Parvati’s sweet timid nature, or Max’s blunt honesty. But the Captain was a different kind, and he couldn’t help being drawn to the loud and outspoken nature that Felix oozed.

Ever since stepping foot on Edgewater, it was clear to the Captain that these weren’t his people. What he loved about his new companions was also what he hated; Parvati and Max were incredibly grounding forces for him, but they were distinct reminders that he was very far from home.

Maybe Felix could be his people. He was a refreshing breath of not-giving-a-shit in a universe of people who cared too much about the wrong things. 

  
And the Captain felt like the only person who looked at Felix without seeing a backbay brat.  
Felix was out of a job, probably out of a home too if the Foreman had anything to say about it. Not only was he back to being the Groundbreaker’s most useless crew member, there was a high likelihood that the Foreman would be sending cronies after him to get revenge.   
He’d seen it before, smelled blood in the air during an otherwise peaceful morning.

He convinces himself that it’s self preservation that brings him to the landing pad, perched on the edge of the trunk that held all his worldly possessions.   
Failure wasn’t on his mind when the Captain approaches. There’s a familiar and curious smile that almost makes Felix run in the other direction, but he stays. 

  
The speech Felix gave was outright endearing. He was eager and bright, but it didn’t really matter, because the Captain had known from the moment he first set eyes on him, leaning against the side of his ship, that he’d give this man anything he asked for.   
He’d let Felix think it was his persuasive powers that scored him a place on the Unreliable.   
Felix called him Boss, and the Captain found it difficult to admit how nice that felt.  
“Please,” he’d say as he shows Felix up the ramp to his new home, “Bennett is fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a very long time since I've written, but I'm back baby
> 
> Bennett can be found [here](https://toyhou.se/7074295.captain-bennett)  
> go check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/eldritchjam)
> 
> (I don't know when I'll be done with the next chapter, I just needed to get this out here)


End file.
